


Their Little tsundere !~

by Lunasolaris1009



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasolaris1009/pseuds/Lunasolaris1009
Summary: In devildom , there is thus weird rumours going around and that is :One day , if you or someone woke up as a shota , A.K.A child , it must be pheromones interaction then - What's the cure ?The cure is .........SEX !And one morning , everyone woke up with shock ! Mammon as Shota !?
Relationships: Mammon / everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Their Little tsundere !~

**Author's Note:**

> So , since I am also writing who made me princess , Rabbit in odelia . I decide to write a story about shota mammon , where there's few of it . 
> 
> It might have rape , a little I guess . Just a little . Maybe not ?
> 
> But I hope you like this !~

Prolonged : Rumors .

Hey , have ya hear ? The newest devildom rumors , Became A Shota One Morning !

What will happen if you awoke up in that state ? Happy ? Sad ? Angry ? Or the ' Okay , I am going to be pamper a lot by my parent cause I am sooooooo Fucking cute ~' thought ? But not in this one , One day mammon woke up as a kid ! So wanna find out what happens when he woke up as a kid ? All his brothers reactions including Diavolo and the others reaction ? Sure , that the story is going to start soon , wait , aren't you curious about something ? About - Who Am I ? 

Then let me tell you - No , I am not the Mc if that's what are you thinking .I am - The Goddess Narrator , so you can call me , GN . 

And so My stories of Brotherly Love and Hate begins ! 

* * *

One peaceful morning , Lucifer woke up without anyone disturbing him as every other day , Where Mammon would always slam his door out loud , enough to make Lucifer lose his mind and would yell at mammon and hang it up on his fan , to swing . He hates his morning to be mess up but for _someone_ who doesn't understands the fact that He , Lucifer just wants to woke peacefully like very others morning , so he decide to teach Mammon a lesson , which literally a good idea , not until the next day , Got him so pissed and he hopes he could just ask Diavolo to turns manmon into ashes and no he won't do it cause he is a good brother that need to teach mammon the meaning of _Peaceful Morning_.

But seriously what happened that morning got Lucifer mad to the next day . 

It was morning like very others day except , Mammon did not slam his door open and come up to him yelling about how much he need for buying his favorite gold - again . Lucifer who laid there , fidgets his fingers waiting for something stupid to happen - but nothing , Its just like a dream like he hoped for a - _Peaceful Morning ._ He sat on his bed waits , and nothing happens - when suddenly a brick crash throught his window that almost nearly hits his crotch . He looks down at the brick that sat near his crotch , there was a letter tied with it . And it's from mammon. He opens the letter and all the letter contains about is Gold and His Need Of Money ! Lucifer had enough , he need to teach that stupid brains to understand , understand the meaning of _Peacful morning_!

Wearing his casual outfits , he walks down the hallways towards mammon's room , stomping in his feet with anger . Which cause Satan to yells about how bad if he stomps his feet would even break the floors . Lucifer just ignore it , his 'main problems' is more important than that stupid yells of order or advice satan gives .

And that day , where he regrets of hurting his brother like that , he sound like as he is the child abuser .When the next morning he found a shota slaming theirs door , theirs dining room . Wearing oversized green plain shirt ( which is the devildom shirt ) creamy hair and ocean like eyes - Is that ....? 

_'Luciiiiiiiferrrrerrrr! 'He yells , rubbing his glassy pink eyes ._

_" Ma...mammon?" He said with suprise and concerns , a young kids come in without any parents , everyone will think that Lucifer or his brothers is a prevent or even someone who has kids fetish . Put that aside , and here is Lucifer , who is so horny that he feels like he could jerk himself off , in front of everyone without a care . He had never gets so horny like this before , feeling to fuck that young shota and mark him or even bite him , even though he is not sure if that young shota is mammon or not ?_

_"Luciferrrr..... help me-" That young shota said all sobbing in tears . Cute , so very cute . Lucifer can't take it , he loves his brother , is true but right now , at this very moment , what's this feeling in him ? The feeling of obsession and selfishness in him , the feeling of not sharing mammon , he wants manmon all for himself , only he can do anything he wants too - or so he thought ._

_Inside the dining room with his brothers , Lucifer was not paying intentions on them or anything eles but on their cute little shota , Mammon . Sobbing and crying , hugging himself on satan instead of Lucifer causing him to rage in jealousy . Satan just smrik at the jealousy and rage , murderous aura beside him , making Lucifer even more pissed . If mammon was the same-old-adult-like him , Lucifer would have already strangle satan with his bare hands , but he have to calm down since the shota will cry if he did that ._

Now he have to come up with an idea to change him back to his-stupid-like-mammon - but how ?! The only way is to have sex - and they can't do that - especially on a shota , that's against the law in the human world but in the demon world , sex with anyone , young , old or even animal is just normal to them - but not on Lucifer and his brothers , they just can't touch him is like Mammon was so holy that they have to hold back - not until Michael took the first step , and my oh my , Lucifer is furious , his brother virginity had been taken by Michael the Archangel .

What will lucifer do ? Fight or Forgive ? 

What happen when not only Michael had took the likes on mammon but also , Diavolo and the others ?! 

But for now , he have change his brother's oversized shirt or else he might lose his mind - because he looks so freaking cute and sexy as if he has morning sex with Luci - I mean someone. Some prefect pair of jeans and shirt for a young shota , and damn it is , mammon looks like a model , or even a young kid actor , cute and cute , lucifer ends up spending a lot on the clothes but its worth it .

And at nights , all brothers hoping that shots mammon could just sleep with them but no - the first one that is able to get sleep with was Lucifer and that making him smiles at the shota who is looking upwards facing Lucifer - and wow , you should have see Lucifer 's face soft and gently , warm smile that is very rare , he gave it to mammon who sudden surprise Lucifer by turning away from him , He felt embarrassed , red cheeks until to his ears , mammon had never see something so warm. The brothers just narrowed his eyes looking at the scene right in front of them - and they knows , they are not going to let Lucifer win mammon first , because they have the selfishness to own mammon for their- self.

**Author's Note:**

> I staring to imagine , mammon as a shota and damn it , He is sooooooo- cute !
> 
> So michael is the first one stole mammon virginity - And holy - Lucifer is Mad ---
> 
> Chapter one is on its way - After I write finish , Rabbit in odelia first ~


End file.
